What about us?
by flaminghotalchemist
Summary: Supermartian song fic. Conner is concerned about Megan and their relationship and the only way for him to express his feelings is through song. Sorry I suck at summeries. This was going to be a one shot but decided to do another chapter as requested.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Young Justice.

What about us?

Crash! "Conner wait!" Megan shouted as she chased after Conner. The others standing there wondering what had happened to cause the young Kryptonian to loose his temper the way he had.

"Should we go after them?" Artemis asked watching as Megan ran after her boyfriend. Kaldur shook his head.

"Let's just give them some breathing space."

"Conner! Please stop and talk to me. What's wrong?" Megan shouted, her voice shaking as she tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall and stain her pale green cheeks. Conner stop and turned to face his girl friend, his eyes filled with anger and disappointment. Megan flinched and turned away at the sight.

"How could you do that? What had that creature done to deserve...that?" He demanded. Megan stood there with her eyes to the ground, unable to look into his baby blue eyes.

"We needed that information. How else were we going to save those children?" Megan replied in a whisper. Conner's frown deepened.

"You interrogated the poor thing until it passed out! It's now in a coma up in the watch tower and Martian Manhunter doesn't think that it'll ever wake up!" Conner shouted his fists clenching as he remembered the look on the creatures face as she mentally tortured it.

"It was going to use those children to mine the special stones for their machine." Megan said in her defence, looking up at Conner with determination and defiance. "Besides it wasn't human, it deserved what it got." Conner looked at her in shock.

"Neither are we, but you don't see the others going around trying to torture us!"

"That's...we're different to them. You just wouldn't understand." Megan explained, anger showing in her green eyes. Conner stared down at her in shock.

"Who are you? The M'gann I know would never do anything like that to anyone. No matter what planet they came from."

"I saved those kids. If it hadn't been for me interrogating it we would never have found them."

"What aren't you telling me?" Conner suddenly asked. A mixture of concern and anger showing on his face.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" She replied angrily. Conner sighed and walked over to the chair that they had build together and stared out at the sunrise.

"Your not fine." He said turning away from her. "And if your not willing to admit that you have a problem and except my help then I guess that you don't need me."

"What? Conner please I'm sure that we can work this out." Megan begged, Conner shook his head.

"_Guess we've been talking too long, we know what we need separately." _He sang quietly, Megan walked and stood behind him.

"_You say the honeymoon's over. I don't want to push, but what about us?" _Megan sang back sitting down next to him and grabbing his hand. Conner pulled it away.

"_It's ringing in my head. It's not what you say, it's what you haven't said."_

"_But what about us? What about love? What about saying that we'll never give up?"_

"_I don't want to blame ya, but we're in danger."_

"_But what about us?" _Megan sang, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. Conner didn't reply. _"I guess we're trying too hard. We misunderstood what's good for us."_

"_I'm tired emotionally inside. Night after night we fight till you cry." _Conner sang softly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"_I don't know what's wrong or right?" _Megan admitted tearfully. Conner brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, causing her to blush.

"_Is every word you say what's really on your mind?" _He asked, Megan slapped his hand away and frowned.

"_So what about us?...What about love?...What about saying that we'll never give up?" _She asked again, her voice croaky from the shouting she had been doing earlier.

"_I don't want to blame ya, but we're in danger. So what about us?" _Conner repeated trying to make her understand what he was trying to say. _"When we love...you lie." _Megan gasped at what Conner was saying. She had always tried to be honest with him and never liked to see him hurt. So why would he say that she lied about their love? _"When we talk you hide. Maybe I'm searching blind." _Megan stood up and turned to leave, unable to listen any more to what Conner had to say, but Conner grabbed her arm and made her stay and listen.

"_I'm warn out, confused." _He admitted, his eyes filling up with tears which he was trying desperately to hide.

"_What are we to you?" _Megan asked, tears once again falling freely down her cheeks as she watched Conner's emotional barrier crumble for the first time since she had known him. Conner turned and wiped his eyes trying to hide the evidence from the others.

"_What are we doing?" _They both sang together staring into each others eyes.

"_So what about us?"_

"_What about trust_?" Conner asked looking at her sternly. Megan turned and looked away from him. She knew that she had done wrong today, but she had only did to save those children. If she hadn't then...No she wouldn't think about it. The thought of what those creatures were going to do to them was just too disturbing to even imagine.

"_That's the one thing that we never discuss. I have to tell ya that we're in danger. So what about trust?"_ Conner stood there impatiently waiting for her reply, but none never came. Megan just stood there unable to tell him the truth about the aliens true intentions. Conner sighed in frustration and walked off leaving her there with her thoughts. He hadn't said that it was over, but deep down Megan knew that what ever she and Conner had had was now gone. She sat down again on their bench and cried. She could sense Artemis standing behind her wondering what she could do but she didn't move. Artemis sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and trying to say things that she thought would make her feel better. They sat there for ten minutes until Megan was able to stop crying and after convincing Artemis that she was alright, headed back to the team, ashamed off what she had done.

Thanks for reading. This is actually just something that I came up with one night when I was listening to my John Barrowman CD and thought that this would be a perfect song for them. Let me know what you think.


	2. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Young Justice**

**What about us? Chapter two: Acceptance**

Conner sat on the couch watching the static on the T.V screen thinking about Megan and their break-up. It had been two weeks since they had had their fight and he was starting to have regrets about doing it. Had he been too harsh with her? Had something happened to her to cause her to react in the way that she had and she too embarrassed to admit it to him? But why? What could have happened? What where the Krolotean's going to do to those children? These were the questions that were running through his mind causing him to loose sleep.

Megan walked into the room with Lagoon Boy and turned to see what Conner was doing. She was worried about how Conner had been acting recently and wanted to do something to help him, but when ever she tries to talk to him he blocks her out. Conner turned to see who had walked into the room and sighed in exasperation and the sight off the couple. Yes couple! He knew it and so did everyone else on the team. They had been dating ever since that no good fish turned up and joined the team. Not that they even needed him anyway, the only thing he was good for was underwater missions and they didn't get many off them. Conner could feel Megan's eyes on the back off his head and tried to block out her gentle touch as she tried to psychically talk to him.

_Conner please. Does it really have to be like this?_

_I don't see what you mean? I'm just sat here quietly enjoying my own company. _He replied back.

_Look I don't know why your acting like this. It was you who broke up with me._

_I'm not acting like anything! Just go away with your new boyfriend and leave me ALONE! _Megan froze. Was that what this was about? He was jealous of La'gaan. She smiled over to La'gaan and asked him if he could leave them for a while so that they could talk.

"Sure thing Angel fish. Just let me know if you need my help." He said rubbing his nose on hers before walking out off the room.

_Conner what's wrong? I thought that this was what you wanted._

_What I wanted was the truth! But no as soon as he joins the team you go with him! Like everything that we used to have doesn't really matter! _Conner seethed unable to contain the feelings that he had been trying to hide. Megan placed her arms around him to try and comfort him but he pushed her away, turning his angry eyes onto her.

_I couldn't tell you! The things I saw that day even haunt me to this day. Being with La'gaan seems to help me forget the pain. _Megan explained. Conner frowned.

_Huh! So your telling me that your only using him to hide the pain that you had been feeling? So what about me? What about the pain that I've been feeling?_

_I've tried to help yo-_

_What? By trying to change the way that I've been feeling? I know what you've been trying to do! I still know your touch inside off my mind._

_But what about us? _Megan asked tears falling down her pale green cheeks. Conner's frown deepened.

_Guess sorry isn't enough! I've begged and I've pleaded down on my knees. _Megan sang, getting down on her knees.

_I say the honeymoon's over, I know that it's tough but I've had enough! _Conner sang his reply standing up from the couch that he had been sitting on.

_It's raining in my head. It's not what I said it's what I didn't say. So what about Trust? What about love? What about saying that we'd never give up. I have to tell you that I feel I've failed you. _

_But how can I trust? _Conner asked, Megan stood up and looked away unable to answer the question. _Guess I've been kidding myself, I thought I could believe but I was deceived._

_I'm tired mentally inside, night after night I think till I cry! I don't know what's wrong or right. _Megan admitted singing softly.

_Is every word what's really on your mind? _

_So what about Love? What about us? _

_What about him_?_ He is never discussed! _Conner snapped pointing an accusing finger at her.

_I know I've failed ya, but your in danger. _

_But what about him? _He asked again, Megan didn't reply.

_When you shout I cry! _She admitted holding herself at the memory off their fight.

_When we fight I hide! _Conner admitted tiredly.

_We must be searching blind. _

_You said you were warn out, confused. _

_What are we too you? _Megan asked reaching for him again but he turned away from her.

_What were you doing? _

_What was I doing? _Megan repeated thinking back on that day and the hurt that was still in Conner's eyes as he sang his feeling to her._ So what about us? What about love?_

_That's the one thing that we should never discuss. _Conner sang turning his hurt eyes onto her causing her to shiver at the memory again.

_I know I failed ya, but I can save ya! _Megan placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around, hoping to try and convincing him and allow her to help him but he pushed her away again.

_There is no us! _Conner said, he stormed passed her and out off the room. Megan stood there in defeat and cried, La'gaan, who had been secretly hidding in one off the closets, came back into the room and embraced her pulling her close to him.

"There's nothing else you can do. He'll get over it in time." He whispered to her trying to sooth her crying. Megan turned and get him a kiss.

"I don't think that he will." She admitted to him pulling out off his warm embrace. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew what she needed to do but did she have the courage to do it? Yes she could! If it would help Conner and them rebuild that that they had lost then she would do it. She told La'gaan that she will see him later and went in search for Conner again.

"Conner! If you want to know what happened then I will show you." She shouted when she found him sitting on their bench again. She grabbed his hand and closed her eyes connecting their minds again. Conner struggled to start off with but then allowed himself to relax. Megan showed him what she had seen when she had walked into the cave where the children had been imprisoned. Conner gasped in shock and the things that she was showing him. He had never imagined that the Krolotean's were capable off such cruel acts. He closed his eyes at the sight off one off the children as they where strapped to the machine that they had found unable to watch any more. Megan released Conner from the link and waited for him to recover. She was shaking at the memories off that day and she collapsed at his side.

"Megan I-I didn't know. Why didn't you show me this before? I could have helped you with the pain." Conner said with tears streaming down his face. Megan just lay there silently. The images still going around in her mind. Conner wrapped his arms around her and held her close until she sat up again.

"So what about us?" She asked quietly, Conner smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"We're still friends." He said and they sat there on their bench and talked. Conner promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about what she had seen that day. She had done what she needed to do and he was happy knowing that she had finally found the courage to show him. He still didn't feel comfortable with Lagoon Boy but that was something that he would tolerant, as long as Megan was happy then he was.

**Thanks for reading hope that you all enjoyed. I changed the lyrics to the song for this chapter so I hope that it works. R&R.**


End file.
